Treasured friend
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Merek's having a stressful time, and he's feeling a little under appreciated. And things only get worse when he gets caught by demons whilst on a mission in Twilight Town. Now he is getting hurt by Pyro, causing time itself to stop, and it seems like there is no hope of escape. Little does he know a certain someone is out to save him.
1. Feeling overwhelmed

**I have recently come up with this idea, so it isn't perfect yet. But I'm sure you'll all like it! It's going to end so sweet! Sad until then, but so sweet! Gah! I really hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

" Mmm... "

Merek moaned, falling to his bed with a flop. He felt so exhausted right now... he'd been working a little much lately, and it was starting to wear him down. He enjoyed working for Flash, he really did. But it was getting to be a little much lately. Not to mention he still needed to train the guardians, and Salem was a pain in the rear to teach since he didn't listen to him much.

The time angel began to remember his week, and what had put him in such a state of exhaustion.

On Monday he had to fight a large amount of smoke demons. Which was difficult alone because he couldn't damage the human vessel they had. So he had to receive a lot of damage whilst trying to exorcise them.

On Tuesday he had to help Flash defend one of the old temples the mortals had built the creation angel back in the day. And since the demons were working directly under Pyro they were obviously very powerful.

On Wednesday he had to help Flash's kids with a few sillier tasks like helping them clean around their house or giving their pets a bath, or even helping Gold with his homework (which was mildly irritating, as Gold never grasped things right away).

On Thursday he had to go help Jack, who'd somehow managed to upset a large group of humans, and Merek had to rush over to bail him out. He wasn't blaming this incident on Flash or anything, it just added to the stressful week.

And finally on Friday Flash had him give an important lesson to the guardians about the importance of helping those in need, even if they were demon or creature. And naturally, not many of them wanted to learn this. They had given him heck while he was trying to teach them.

So yes, this had not been his week. He was so tired, and to be honest, a feeling a little... unappreciated. He enjoyed being able to help Flash. Really. But with Flash so busy and giving him unpleasant jobs, well... it was kinda hard to feel like he was really doing something worth while.

He didn't tend to get praised, but a little thank you now and then would be nice...

_' Oh that's right! '_ Merek mentally yelped, springing up so that he was sitting on his knees. _' I need to go make sure the flow of time is going smoothly! ' _He didn't say this often, so enemy's wouldn't get an idea, but not only could he view moments in time, but he could also manipulate the flow of time. He could make it stop, he could travel through it, he could occasionally alter it, he could make it go faster or backwards, he could even show people what the future would be like if a certain moment never took place. He didn't do any of that very often though, and only did them in emergencies. But lately, due to his exhaustion, he needed to keep a closer eye on time to make sure it didn't stop. As much as he needed to rest a little, he needed to check...

" Yo Mari! "

And the annoying distortion angel returns... Merek turned to face the white and purple goth angel, still annoyed greatly by his presence.

" Yes Salem? "

The playful angel smiled, smirking in a knowing, smug way.

" Easy big boy. Just came to tell you Flash wanted to see you. "

" Ugh... "

Merek groaned, the playful nature of the other beginning to grow bothersome.

" Fine fine. Thanks for telling m- "

" Uh, Merek? "

Salem interrupted, shocking Merek with the sudden serious tone. It wasn't often Salem was serious... did he, perhaps, notice his exhaustion? Or his saddened emotions? He didn't THINK he would. Salem wasn't very observant.

" Did you know your feathers are starting to fall out? "

Merek felt himself go ridged, lifting his wings up and watching as a lot of them fell, making a small pile on the floor.

" Wh-Wh-what?! "

The time angel thought in a massive panic.

" Why am I losing feathers?! "

Losing feathers was horrifying to angels. It was like a vampire losing a fang, or a werewolf losing it's fur. It was one of the worst things imaginable. But WHY was he losing feathers?!

Suddenly Salem came closer to his wings, looking like he was contemplating something.

" Hmm... stress induced... "

The distortion angel straightened out and looked at the other with a... soft expression. Perhaps it was mild worry. The angel swirled his hands around each other, suddenly creating a strange beverage and pressing it into the time angels hands.

" Drink that. It'll help keep your feathers in place, maybe helping you calm down too. "

Mereks jaw fell slack, amazed at Salems sudden kindness and seriousness, unable to question him as he flew away. He would admit he had only seen this side of Salem through time, as Salem wasn't born an angel. Salem used to take care of 6 younger siblings before he died and became an angel. So this angel really COULD be calm and mature when he had to be.

Merek shook it off for now and quickly drank the beverage Salem created for him, beginning to run to meet up with Flash.

* * *

_" Y-yes sir? "_

_Merek said softly, trying to catch his breath. Flash smiled lightly and slowly began to walk over to the other. _

_" I hate asking this of you Merek, but... "_

_Flash began, looking down and twirling his foot along the golden floor. _

_" A horde of demons has taken over Twilight Town, and the inhabitants do not have the strength to defend themselves. I was hoping you could put an end to these demons. "_

_Now, Merek really didn't feel "battle ready", and felt as though he would fall at any minute. But not only was this a huge issue, but he never felt like he could tell Flash no. Like if he did he'd have to do some unbearable punishment. So, slightly unwillingly, the time angel nodded. He began to wait for a thank you, assuming Flash had seen his obvious exhaustion, and hoping he'd at least get a thank you for this harsh task. _

_His heart fell slightly when he didn't get that. _

_" Good. Please go at once. "_

_Merek sighed lightly and stretched out his wings. _

_" Yes sir... "_

_His wings hurt, and he could barely lift them, but slowly he began to fly to Twilight Town. _

* * *

**Awww, Mereks feeling a little under appreciated. Poor angel... :(**

**Hope this was an ok first chapter! **


	2. Battle with the demon horde

**I'm not too sure what to say. But please do enjoy.**

* * *

Merek panted lightly, his wings barely able to keep him suspended and hovering over Twilight Town right now. Truly he was surprised he hadn't fallen out of the sky yet. It must've been a small miracle...

He hated the sight below him. There were so many demons running amuck, and it disheartened him. Septimus had been trying so hard to prevent demons from following another's influence, but it seemed his efforts had been in vain. These demons were clearly not under his command...

Slowly, almost afraid to do so due to his hurt wings, the angel flew down to the ground and landed harshly, sending bits of cement flying unintentionally. He couldn't control how he landed right now. Strangely enough, the demons seemed to swarm to him. Which alone was unusual, as demons tended to steer clear of an angel. There was something wrong here...

Thinking quickly he began to fight, grabbing one of the demons by the feet and spinning him around a few times before flinging him into another demon. It wasn't so much Merek couldn't fight- he was indeed a powerful guardian angel, and Flash's right hand angel. It was more so he simply lacked the energy right now. He prayed he wouldn't have to invest much energy in this demon horde. Heaven knew he didn't have that kind of energy.

The angel yelped lightly and jumped up, avoiding one of the demons pitch forks, praying it wasn't one of those pitch forks that could actually kill an angel. Sure it probably wouldn't kill HIM, being an alpha and all, but it would still hurt horribly. Merek glared down at his demon and kicked him harshly in the chin, sending him flying back. These demons seemed to be ruthless... this was going to be a long battle...

As he fought, Merek began to think about things in heaven a little more and all the assignments he'd been doing. A lot of them tended to be the assignments only a select few angels could accomplish but... at the same time, they weren't very special. Any other angel could've completed them. Heck Flash could've even sent Salem or Kenneth to do them and they'd still get the desired results. They were basically low skill tasks, and really, just grunt work compared to what he could handle, and what he could be doing.

So why was Flash not giving him any REAL assignments? Did the creation angel not think he could handle more, or was he himself incapable of doing them and had to send Merek instead? That last one seemed incredibly unlikely, so it had to be the first one. Flash didn't think he could handle more.

Merek felt horrible for doubting his leader, but due to his fatigued state and current battling position, he was incapable of thinking clearly.

What if Flash was losing hope or interest in him? What if after all these years Flash had finally given up on him and decided to just move him down to a rookie angel? A pawn. A simple playing card who wasn't worth a REAL assignment? This... this was to horrible to think... what IF Flash had grown bored of him? What would he do then...? He wasn't exactly good at much else... all he knew was taking orders and fighting. And of course showing people moments in time but... that was a different think entirely.

Unknowingly the angels anger began to bubble, his exhaustion evaporating and his battle skills improving drastically. He'd noticed he'd always fought more vigorously when he was infuriated...

He certainly HOPED he hadn't become useless in the creation angels eyes. He WAS strong. He WAS helpful. And it wasn't like Flash had to constantly teach him. He was smart and independent... and he could win a fight against almost any demon, creature or angel.

Finding himself surrounded, Merek uncharacteristically grinned a bit evilly, a glisten of pure determination entering his eyes. The angel raised his hands up, focusing as much energy as he could into a sphere. A dark blue, nearly black sphere of pure energy containing a small amount of twilight. Energy only a time angel could generate.

Pulling his hands down to about his hips, he thrust them forward, unleashing a large energy blast amongst the demons, probably downright vaporizing a few.

Merek was left breathless, yet smiling, it honestly feeling good for him to let out that kind of energy. He was normally penting up all his frustration and energy, which would explain why Salem or anyone else would assume him to be uptight. But even he had to let it out sometimes. And unfortunately for his foes, it only happened during battle.

Finding no more demons, he figured it would be best to go tell Flash he'd finished his task. Maybe then he'd get a thank you...

Suddenly something struck him HARD on the back of his head, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

_Pyro sneered at the fallen angel, holding a metal baseball bat in his hand. He hoped that hit would be enough to make the angel unable to focus once awake, and unable to keep time flowing. Or to be able to use any of his powers really. _

_Melting the bat in a burst of flames, the hellfire bent down and picked up the unconscious man, flinging him over his shoulders. He would admit, this capture was MUCH easier than he'd expected. Now to bring him to the dark world and get to work. _

* * *

**Ooooh, Merek's in a predicament now. I hope he'll be ok...**

**Hope this chapter was alright. **


	3. Unfortunate situation

**Things are gonna get a little sad now, so just be ready.**

**P.S. Posting a bit early, 1:30am early, because it was already done. MAY post again later in my day. **

* * *

_Merek looked around, wondering where he was. It was so dark... and it was pouring down rain. He could swear he'd heard some lightning as well, but his head hurt so bad it seemed to affect his hearing as well... at the very least he couldn't hear the lightning... either that or it was just very far away. _

_But really, where was he? Had he woken up on the streets of Twilight Town hours later, or had he even been knocked out in the first place? Or was it, perhaps, he was dreaming into the future of someone he couldn't normally see the future of...? There were a select few people he couldn't see the future perfectly for. As in, he could only see certain fragments of their future. Flash and his family were some of them, of course Pyro, the Moralez family and the Ramirez family. Thatch, Zeke and Richard were a bit cloudy as well, due to them being the three brothers vessels. Could he be viewing a fragment of one of their futures right now...? _

_His ears twitched greatly, his animal ears springing up from beneath his hair, picking up on what sounded like yelling. Turning to his left, he was a little shocked at what he saw. Fatch and Flash were there, but... something was clearly horribly wrong with both of them. Fatch seemed broken, tears streaming down his face despite holding a very harsh death glare, with blood practically pouring from his wrists, and there was a peculiar straight line of blood going down his entire right leg. And as for Flash... he had obviously been viciously attacked by said vampire, bleeding and heavily injured. But Flash looked off... his eyes were a soft blue instead of golden with blue sclera, his tail was a short yellow with only two emeralds, and his blood didn't have that glow anymore. Now it was a dark red... as if he were completely mortal... _

_" You cold hearted b******! "_

_Fatch spat coldly, something about the way he was speaking truly bothering Merek. He knew he'd heard the prince talk like this before..._

_" You have the power to help me, and yet you did NOTHING! Is this some kind of GAME to you?! Do you ENJOY seeing me like this?! After all I do for you you can't even help me ONCE?! "_

_Merek turned to Flash, wondering what he was going to say in response to this. The appropriate thing would be they didn't know he was in trouble. They couldn't see his future, and they couldn't see his present. They could only see his past... _

_The words that escaped the angels mouth terrified him more. _

_" I... I don't... know who you... "_

_No... he had to have heard wrong. Practically every angel knew Fatch, and Flash for SURE knew who Fatch was. What was going on? This wasn't making sense... _

_Needless to say, this answer only upset the clearly distraught vampire further. _

_" Like HELL! "_

_Fatch bellowed, seemingly crying more. _

_" You know who I am! That's it! "_

_Merek could feel his ears rise to the sky, wishing he could stop Fatch from hurting Flash any further. But he was no idiot. He knew he couldn't stop a vision. Instead, he covered his eyes, not daring to look._

* * *

" WAKE UP!

Merek gave an oof, as he felt a burning hand connect with his cheek, slamming him down from his apparent sitting up position. The angel began to hiss horribly, feeling the burn seemingly sizzling on his cheek now, looking up to find Pyro hovering over him, grinning like a psychopath. The angel instinctively backed away a bit, this movement soon giving him a bit of pain in his wrists and ankles. It took him a moment to realize it was chains.

" Thank the hellhounds. "

Pyro hissed lowly.

" I was wondering how long you'd be in dreamland. Now, here's how it's going to go down. You just stop time, and I won't have to hurt you. "

" I-I can't-! "

Merek yelped, his wings instinctively wanting to flap. However, that was rather hard when his wings were slammed into the wall behind him. Instead, he glared at the demon in determination.

" And I won't. Forget it Pyro. Do what you will. "

Pyro's right eye began to twitch horribly before he simply blinked and turned his back on him. And Merek was no fool... Pyro was no where close to simply giving up. No villain ever gave up that easily. Suddenly the hellfire whipped back around and slammed an angel blade into his collar bone.

Merek tried his best not to scream, biting his lip and feeling his body being gripped by bright blue flashes. The feeling grew worse as Pyro ripped it right back out.

" To be honest... "

Pyro admitted slyly, bending down and slowly lifting the angels chin.

" I was kinda hoping you'd say that. "

* * *

**I hate ending it here, but... I don't have much of a choice. Sorry. Hope this chapter was alright. :/**

**Also, the dream will be addressed a later. Perhaps towards the end maybe. Just letting you all know that I didn't just... RANDOMLY throw it in there. ^_^"**


	4. Mind games

**More sad stuff... sorry. It'll be sad for a while now. Just keep that in mind as you read.**

* * *

" Aaaggh! "

Merek cried out, soon clenching his teeth as the burning hot angel blade slid across his waistline. It was excruciating... yet he would bare through it. He had too... he couldn't allow time to stop...

A couple days had gone by, and, needless to say, Pyro was merciless. Angel blades, holy fire, hellfire, and simple punches or kicks. But he'd bore through it all for a few days now. And he could bare through more. This wasn't the first time he'd been tortured. But in Septimus' defense, he didn't fully realize what he'd been doing. And he'd been deceived...

Merek could tell Pyro was getting frustrated with his lack of cooperation as well, and no doubt wanted to give up by now. After all, the time angel was incredibly stubborn, and didn't plan in giving in. He'd be fighting him to the death now if he could. But for now, all he could do was watch Pyro try and get him to obey. The only person Merek would obey was Flash... maybe Laura or her children. But you get the point.

" GH-! "

Merek hissed behind clenched teeth, trying not to mutter a sound as he felt Pyro ramming something into his forehead. Thankfully it didn't seem to be angel enchanted, meaning if it went... too far... it wouldn't kill him. It would merely leave a temporary mark.

Pyro slowly pulled back, tapping his fangs in deep thought. Do doubt thinking about new ways to torture his victim. But Merek had kinda stopped caring about considering Pyro's thoughts. Either way it would make him suffer, so why should he concern himself with how Pyro was going to do it?

" Hm. "

Pyro hummed, giving the other a menacing smirk.

" Your will is strong. I see why my brother kept you for so long. "

Merek glared at the demon, clenching his teeth tighter in anger.

" Although, I'm sure this will was purely the only reason if he only gave you a silly little job of fighting my demons. "

The angel could feel himself stiffen a bit at this, trying not to let the others words get to him. Surely... surely his stubbornness wasn't the only reason Flash found him useful... Flash wasn't like that...

Pyro suddenly knelt in front of him, carefully lifting up his chin.

" Surely someone as smart as yourself has noticed Flash hasn't been I trusting you with serious tasks as of late, yes? Have you even considered why this might be? "

Merek tightly shut his eyes, trying to block the demon out. He knew Pyro could only be messing with him. Trying to pry on his emotions. That's all he was doing. He couldn't be right. That demon always lied... that demon always lied...

" Perhaps he's finding your presence rather... pointless. "

The hellfire taunted, ramming an angel blade into his knee cap and probably shattering the bone. Merek tried not to scream, biting his tongue once more.

" Or perhaps he's been planning on firing you. You aren't exactly young and fit anymore. Sure you look, and no doubt feel like your 21, you ARE thousands of years old. Perhaps you're merely a... burden to him. "

" ... Sh-shut it... "

Merek hissed, partly wishing he hadn't for Pyro launched a fist into his waistline, causing him to spit up blood. Feebly he wiped it away, not daring to open his eyes.

" Think about it. He sticks you with dead end jobs, forces you to help his children with tasks they could easily do themselves, and he doesn't even thank you for them. "

How did Pyro know all this? The hellfire hadn't been around when these events took place, he shouldn't... possibly...

... No. He remembered... Flash and Pyro were linked in a sense. They could see certain parts of the others lives. Flash's was weaker, so it was very seldom he could see Pyro, but Pyro's was much more powerful. The hellfire had no doubt seen Flash giving him orders and stupid tasks... that was why Pyro had such ammunition right now. Otherwise he wouldn't even know any of this...

Pyro suddenly began to lightly pull his right feathery wing open, smiling brightly and narrowing his eyes. And Merek couldn't lie and say it didn't make him nervous. Demons never gave this expression less they had an idea of pure malice on their mind. The demon soon began to completely SNAP the bones in his wing like a twig, finally getting a scream out of him. This was excruciating... his wings were strong. Stronger than the rest of him. But now they felt like they were being lit up with a hellfire so intense he couldn't put it out...

" How much does my dear brother REALLY appreciate you, Merek? "

Merek couldn't respond as Pyro forced him to lay on his stomach, placing a foot down between his wings and tugging violently on the one he'd been destroying. The angel could hear screaming echoing throughout the room... and it took him a moment to recognize it was him who had been screaming...

" I'll just spare you of the hurt now, Mari. I can sense his thoughts. He is tired of you. And he's going to fire you as soon as you get back. "

" No! "

Merek cried out, trying to bare through the red hot pain in his wing.

" Y-you're lying! "

" Hahahah! "

Pyro laughed, soon moving away from his wing and suddenly kicked him hard in the side.

" Think what you want kid! I was only looking out for you! I'd HATE for my brother to hurt such a strong warrior, but really! He only sees you as a slave! And nothing more! "

No... no... Pyro always lied... Pyro always lied... Flash couldn't... possibly think that...

Pyro finally ended the boys misery and violently kicked his in the head, allowing him to fall back into dreamland. And away from all his current problems...

Yet as he drifted off, his grip- and will- on the flow of time fell. And without him realizing it, all of time, and everyone caught in it's field of range, stopped.

* * *

**Oooh... that was devastating... I feel so sorry for poor Merek... :'(**


	5. Hero

**I'm so sorry the last one was so sad... things are going to be a little better in this one. A little...**

* * *

_The first sign something was wrong was when no one moved. Then no wind blowed. And then finally things were frozen in mid air. It had taken a while to notice, due to searching for their friend, but this being finally noticed the calamity taking place at that moment. And they realized they needed to act fast, or time may frozen until a new time angel was born._

* * *

A few days had gone by... or so he thought. But it was hard to tell when, not only time was stopped, but when your bound and stuck in the darkened world of Nerezza.

Merek had completely given up fighting. Completely given up holding on. And completely given up hoping for someone to save him. He was going to die here... and to be honest... he didn't care. He was still so certain he'd died inside when he realized Pyro may have been right, and that Flash truly didn't care for him any longer.

Every assumed day was the same anymore... Pyro came in and slowly tortured him, despite getting what he'd wanted when time had stopped. Merek had learned not long ago that Pyro wanted time to stop so that he could fight Flash one on one where no one else could interfere. Since everyone else was frozen in time. But Merek found himself empathetic to this, only because there was nothing he could do about it. He lacked the strength and energy to get time flowing again...

And don't get this wrong, Merek wasn't a very depressing person, but at this point he was kinda hoping Pyro would simply quit all the mind games and just kill him already. He hated waiting for it, and wished the demon would just get it over with. Perhaps many people felt this way...

The angel let his irises roll forward, staring at his limp hand that laid on the floor, slowly willing his finger to move and draw patterns in the ground with his own blood. There was just so much of it... he was grateful he couldn't die of blood loss... he began to draw a crescent moon, three small stars towards the curve in it. And this alone managed to work a smile onto the gloomy angels face. He had always enjoyed this symbol... he often drew it with the twilight in his Time hall due to it's beauty. Shame he may never see that again now...

The angel felt his animal ear perk up a bit, hearing footsteps approaching him once again. Pyro must've been back... the mere thought made him feel sick in worry...

The demon simply knelt in front of him now, face void of all expression. So he was frustrated or annoyed... and he'd want answers.

" ... Answer me this Mari. "

Pyro hissed lowly, his voice sending chills down the angels spine.

" Did my dear little brother Flash mention anything about having a mission today? "

A mission? Flash normally had a mission of some soft but... as of late, he wouldn't have any way of knowing if Flash had a mission or not. He hadn't spoken to the creation angel lately to know. Not to mention Flash hadn't mentioned anything before all this... did he? Oof... Merek's head hurt to bad to remember anything...

Pyro didn't seem pleased with his lack of responding, and Merek immediately knew what was going down. The hellfire slammed his fist down on the angels head, not getting a sound from the wounded man.

" I ask you a question. Have you gone deaf, or do you truly not know? "

Still Merek didn't speak. Not like he could've, his throat felt like it was on fire...

Pyro sneered and stood, pulling an angel blade from seemingly no where.

" Fine. You've lost your usefulness to me anyway. Hope your afterlife is decent. "

So this was it. Pyro would finally end it all. As horrid as it sounded, Merek couldn't have been more relieved. He'd been waiting for this moment... he was so done with everything. Perhaps the next time angel would be more promising than he was. Maybe he could work to Flash's expectations...

Merek closed his eyes, waiting for Pyro to hit him with the blade. Perhaps the heart... seemed like the quickest way for a demon to end it.

Suddenly snapped from his wait, he heard a strange zapping sound, immediately opening his eyes in confusion. To his amazement, Pyro was on the floor a few feet away, electricity zapping throughout his body. Bright blue electricity.

Curiosity overtaking him, the angel slowly looked over to the side, his eyes widening lightly in surprise. Flash was there, looking downright furious with his brother, holy lightning simply flowing throughout his body. Flash only let his powers flow this much in dire situations.

But why was Flash here...?

Pyro hissed, slowly getting to his feet, the electricity still shocking him horribly.

" Gah... wh-why are you here?! "

The demon hissed, stomping his foot harshly.

" You're supposed to be out there! Where I can find you and destroy you! "

To Merek's amazement, Flash actually seemed to grow more furious at this question, his feathers bristling horribly.

" You expected less? "

The angel spat, appearing to try and sound calm. But Merek could sense a storm brewing...

" I have come to retrieve Merek. "

" What?! "

Pyro yelped, soon breaking into a cruel fit of laughter.

" Yeah right! Like you care about that waste of space! You only came here to get him to make time flow again, didn't you?! No way you'd actually CARE about your slave! "

Merek could feel his heart drop again, feeling truly stung by these words. That's right... he was merely Flash's slave... and the creation angel needed him to make time flow again. Why else would he be here...?

" ... You're wrong... "

Both Merek AND Pyro looked at Flash in shock for this, finding said angels head hung low so his eyes weren't visible. But his shaking was.

" Eh? "

" You're wrong. Merek isn't my slave. He's my... "

Flash slowly looked at Merek from over his shoulder, shocking the fallen one with his expression. Flash was... smiling. And crying softly as well... he was showing more feeling than Merek was used to seeing.

" ... Most treasured friend... "

Merek could feel his eyes widen greatly, feeling like he'd heard wrong. Like his mind was playing tricks on him. But he knew that wasn't the case. He'd heard right. Flash actually considered him... his... friend...

Flash soon snapped back to Pyro, glaring a violent gold shade now.

" And I will NOT allow you to continue to harm him! "

Pyro almost seemed afraid by this before glaring, grinning widely.

" Bring it on baby brother! "

As the hellfire and holy lightning raged on, Merek found he couldn't focus on it. He was still stuck on the fact Flash actually called him his friend. His most... treasured friend... Flash didn't truly consider many friends, as he felt they truly needed to know him before giving them that title. But Flash considered him a friend. His most treasured friend.. Merek... never would've thought he could ever have been...

Tears slowly fell, the angel smiling tiredly. He could feel himself slipping away. But he didn't mind. Now... now he truly felt happy... and to him... it was the best way to go... slowly, he allowed his eyes to close, letting go of reality.

* * *

**I don't know what to say here. But I hope this chapter was alright. **


	6. Awake, and alive and well

**I think this may be the last chappie. Hope this story was alright! Despite it being shorter than I'd meant to make it... ^_^"**

**Also, I posted 2 in 1 day because I had this done today. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_The world around him was hazy and unclear... there were people all around him, yet he couldn't make out what they were saying..._

* * *

_People were saying he'd been sleeping for too long... that he might not make it... and if he did he'd never be the same..._

* * *

_He wasn't going to pull through... his vitals weren't strong, and he was slipping away..._

* * *

_Someone said no. That he was strong, and he had to pull through. He always did... he was one of the strongest people he'd ever known..._

* * *

_" Y-you can't die... " The unknown man said, a soft image of grey, yellow and gold coming into view. " You just can't die... y-you're my... irreplaceable friend... y-you can't... "_

* * *

_" Please wake up... " The voice said again, it's image appearing much more clearly this time. He could make out what seemed to be a grey and yellow streaked main, two black little triangles at the sides, and golden wings. Then there was his face... pale as the moon, his eyes closed tight with tears dripping... " I-I can't lose you... you've always helped me, even when I didn't realize it... I-I wish I could heal you... "_

* * *

_" ... I know you won't die now... " That voice again... his image was clear now, the name to this angelic man escaping him. His head hurt too horribly to think clearly... this man had beautiful golden irises with bright blue sclera, glowing pale blue tears lining his eyes. Yet he was... smiling gently. " I mean... you made it this long, yes? Surely you can pull through this- no, I-I know you can. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met... rest easy now... I shall see you when you awake... Merek... "_

* * *

Merek moaned a little as he willed his eyes to open, feeling almost as though he'd been run over by a truck. Or struck by a meteorite. Basically... he felt, absolutely dreadful... everything hurt...

Where was he...? The room was so beautiful... the walls were golden, as was the floor... there was a small fountain in the corner of the room, and a small table beside him with a small vase with gorgeous red and blue roses within it. Had someone left them for him...?

Slowly the angel sat up, amazed to find his torso didn't hurt nearly as horribly as it had before. Nothing felt quite as bad as it had before... it still hurt and all, but considerably it was better.

He began to look around again, really wishing he knew where he was and what was going on. There was no one here... and almost no sign that anyone HAD been here. But he knew there had been. He could still feel their aura lingering in this room... and it was a strong aura as well.

Finding nothing better to do, he began to remember what had occurred before he'd woken up. He had been kidnapped by Pyro and beaten senseless. Then Flash came in an-... That's right... Flash had saved him... but where was he now?

The angel felt his ears perk up upon hearing the door open, looking up to find the angel of creation himself walking into the room with a small plate in his hand. It looked like a slice of cake... The older finally noticed Merek staring, and probably one of the brightest smiles crossed the creation angels face in that moment. Flash placed the place on the nightstand before sitting at the foot of Merek's bed, his smile never faltering.

" Thank heavens you are awake Merek. "

Flash said, his voice clearly showing his joy. Flash hardly ever expressed emotions through his tone of voice...

" I was almost afraid you would not wake up... how are you feeling? D-does anything hurt or cause you discomfort? "

" A-ah... "

Merek stuttered, feeling his face grow red. He wasn't used to people actually fussing over him... he began to consider the question, slowly responding.

" ... M-my wing... "

Flash slowly arose and walked over to the bandage bound wing, gently tracing a hand down the longer curve in it.

" Yes... I have had Gold try to treat it. "

He explained softly.

" He has relieved some of the pain, but it is, unfortunately, still broken. I am sorry Merek... "

" D-don't apologize sir... "

Merek muttered, looking down at his folded hands in shame.

" You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing... "

Flash blinked, looking at the other from over the time angels curved wing before sighing lightly, moving back over and sitting back down once more.

" Merek, I do not blame you for doubting in me... "

The angel admitted quietly, looking down at his own hands.

" My brother is a master at mind games, and he is capable of deceiving almost everyone. I have not been exactly expressing my gratitude for your services either... I am truly sorry if I made you feel... unimportant... "

" F-Flash, it's ok... "

Merek tried, surprised when Flash's head snapped up, a look of true remorse in his eyes.

" No, Merek, it is NOT ok! I-I-! ... I would not have even noticed my lack of gratitude if it had not been for Salem... "

" Salem? "

Flash sighed once more, slowly beginning to explain.

* * *

_Flash looked up at the clock, finding it was almost midnight now. He didn't think it would take Merek longer than an hour to fight the horde of demons. But now it had been 6 hours... what could the angel be doing at this time?_

_" Hey Flash! "_

_The creation angel looked up, finding Salem rushing over to him. To be honest, as much as many others would insist upon it, Flash didn't care much for formalities around him. Crude language or inappropriate jokes, maybe. But he didn't need the "Sir", or "Master", or even "Mr. Winchester". He appreciated being spoken to as an equal. Which is what he enjoyed from Salem. Salem didn't bother with formalities, and spoke to him like he would anybody else. It was pleasant for him._

_" Yes Salem? May I help you? "_

_" I wanted to talk to you about Merek. "_

_Salem said simply, slowly lowering himself to the ground._

_" I think there may be a problem with him. He's losing feathers. "_

_Flash felt his eyes narrow greatly, feeling disturbed to hear this. Merek had a good history of taking care of his wings, and he very rarely lost feathers._

_" ... Do you know why Salem? "_

_" I think I do. "_

_Salem said with a slight huff, crossing his arms and glaring._

_" I think it's because of you. "_

_Flash felt his wings spring open, surprised by this suddenness._

_" And before you say anything, I'm not trying to be disrespectful, I am just stating what I believe is going on. So please, save your objections until I finish. "_

_The creation angel bit his tongue, deciding this might be worth listening to. After all, if there was truly something wrong with his apprentice, he needed to know. Salem smiled lightly at the others willingness to listen and began to voice his mind._

_" Merek works hard and constantly does what you ask of him. What if this is putting stress on him? And, forgive me, but your not making it easier on him. "_

_" Wh-what...? "_

_" Flash, you've been asking him for so many things lately he's running himself ragged! Not to mention you've even stopped thanking him for them! "_

_" I-I have...? "_

_" Yes! I think he's feeling, not only stressed out and exhausted, but underappreciated too!" _

_Flash bent his head down in shame. Gosh, if he had known how Merek felt he would've... _

_" Flash, I think you should go make sure he hasn't gone down a wrong path in his stressed out state. You know, like Jack would. Drinking, partying, ect. "_

_" Y-yes... "_

_Flash mumbled, looking up and spreading his wings. _

_" I shall do that. Thank you. "_

* * *

" I just wish I had been able to find you sooner... "

Flash admitted quietly.

" Before my brother had... "

" ... Flash, it's ok. "

Merek said softly, putting on a soft smile.

" It's really ok. I'm just glad you found me before... ah... "

The time angel shook his head, smiling and blushing gently.

" A-anyway, it's all in the past. "

Flash smiled brightly, his wings fluttering a bit behind him before he stood up, straightening himself out.

" I-I shall give you time to rest now my friend. Is there anything you require? "

Merek began to think, almost wanting to say no before he remembered something.

" Oh! Actually there is! I ah, I had a strange dream when Pyro knocked me out, and I believe it may have been a vision. "

Flash's eyes widened a bit, beginning to listen inventively. Merek explained the setting. The dark, thundery setting and how Fatch, covered in blood and crying his heart out, had savagely attacked the apparently human creation angel. The more he explained, the crazier he found it to be.

As he finished, he found Flash looking greatly confused by this dream, looking off to the side before placing a hand down on the others shoulder.

" Merek, while I dislike dismissing your dreams, I believe this one may have been just that. "

He explained.

" I do not believe Fatch shall fall victim to that state again and I do not believe I shall ever become human. It does sound a little... unusual. "

He was right... Flash becoming human was incredibly unlikely. And even then, it would be near to impossible to turn Flash human. And Fatch had been doing so much better as of late. Merek felt as though the princes depression was truly gone this time in fact. Perhaps Flash was right... perhaps this one was truly only a dream...

The creation angel moved away, smiling lightly.

" You should rest now Merek. "

Flash said softly, smiling bright as the sun.

" I shall also put you on temporary leave so you may recover. Please, take it easy until you feel well again. I shall ask Gold to see if he can heal you more later. "

" Y-yes sir... "

" Please. "

Flash said simply, holding up his hand.

" Just call me Flash. "

" Ah... y-yes Flash... "

As the older left, Merek allowed himself to slowly lay back into the sheets, feeling a... warm... pleasant sensation in his heart. He felt so... so happy right now... Flash actually thought of him as a friend... the angel of creation and his boss... thought of him as a friend...

* * *

**N'awww... such a sweet chappie... hope you all enjoyed! :D**


End file.
